eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Storm of Swords - Kapitel 6 - Sansa I
Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark dinniert mit Margaery Tyrell und Olenna Rothweyn. Sie planen, Sansa nach Rosengarten zu bringen. Dort soll sie Lord Maes Tyrells ältesten Sohn Willas Tyrell heiraten. Synopsis Ser Loras eskortiert Sansa Sansa Stark hat eine Einladung von Margaery Tyrell erhalten, die jüngst in Königsmund eingetroffen ist. Sansa hatte beobachtet, wie sie mit ihrem Gefolge Aegons Hohen Hügel hinaufgezogen war, nachdem Joffrey Baratheon sie am Königstor in Empfang genommen hatte. Das Volk hatte ihnen zugejubelt, und Sansa hatte voller Furcht daran gedacht, dass es das gleiche Volk war, das sie im Aufstand von Königsmund vom Pferd zerren und über sie herfallen wollte. Sansa fürchtet, dass die Einladung eine Falle sein könnte, vielleicht von Joffrey, und überlegt, welche Motive Margaery haben könnte. Dann macht sie sich klar, dass sie in ihrer derzeitigen Position Margaery die Einladung nicht ausschlagen kann, und sie wünscht sich einen Moment lang sogar, dass Sandor Clegane bei ihr wäre, um sie zu beschützen. Sie denkt an die Nacht während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nach, als er in ihrem Gemach aufgetaucht war und ihr angeboten hatte, sie aus der Stadt zu schaffen, und dass sie seinen weißen Umhang immer noch unter ihren Kleidern versteckt hält. Schließlich nimmt Sansa die Einladung an. Am verabredeten Abend wird sie von Ser Loras Tyrell abgeholt. Sansa stockt zunächst der Atem, als er auf ihrer Schwelle steht. Er informiert sie darüber, dass seine Großmutter, Olenna Rothweyn, ebenfalls an dem Essen teilnehmen wird und rät ihr mit freundlichem Ton, sie in ihrer Gegenwart nicht "Dornenkönigin" zu nennen. Ser Balon Swann öffnet ihnen das Tor von Maegors Feste, sodass sie hinausgehen können. Im Hof trainieren zwei Dutzend Männer mit Schwertern: sie erkennt Ser Hobber Rothweyn, der gegen Ser Tallad kämpft, Ser Kennos von Kayss und Ser Osney Schwarzkessel, und Ser Osfryd Schwarzkessel, der dem Knappen Morros Slynt eine Lektion erteilt. Am Rand des Hofs bemerkt sie, dass einer der Ritter gegen drei Männer gleichzeitig kämpft: es ist Ser Garlan Tyrell, Loras' Bruder. Loras gesteht Sansa, dass sein Bruder mit dem Schwert besser kämpfe als er selbst, aber dass er mit der Lanze besser sei. Sansa erwähnt das Turnier der Hand und die rote Rose, die Loras ihr damals überreicht hatte ‚ siehe: I-Sansa II., aber Loras kann sich daran nicht mehr erinnern, auch wenn er höflich versucht, das zu überspielen. Sie erzählt, er habe damals Ser Robar Rois aus dem Sattel geworfen, woraufhin Loras traurig erklärt, er habe Robar bei Sturmkap erschlagen. Als Sansa bemerkt, dass Renlys Tod bestimmt schlimm für Margaery gewesen ist, entgegnet Loras scharf, dass es keinen Sinn mache, darüber zu reden. Sie scheint ihn mit diesem Thema verstimmt zu haben, worüber sie sich sehr ärgert, allerdings fallen ihr keine Worte ein, mit denen sie es wieder gut machen könnte. Das Essen bei den Tyrells Die Tyrells haben Quartier bezogen im so genannten Jungfrauengewölbe, einem Turm hinter der königlichen Septe, der nach den Schwestern von König Baelor I. Targaryen benannt worden war, die dieser dort eingesperrt hatte. Sie erreichen die Tür zu den Gemächern der Tyrells, an der Olennas Wachen, die Zwillinge Erryk und Arryk, stehen. Olenna nennt sie Links und Rechts, weil sie sie nicht auseinanderhalten kann. Margaery begrüßt Sansa an der Tür, bittet sie herein und bietet ihr sofort an, sie nicht Mylady, sondern Margaery zu nennen. Sie führt sie zur Tafel und stellt die anwesenden Damen vor: Maes Tyrells Gemahlin Lady Alerie Hohenturm, die drei Basen Megga Tyrell, Alla Tyrell und Elinor Tyrell, die dralle Lady Janna Tyrell, Leonette Fossowey, Septa Nysterica, Lady Alyss Gnadenfurt, Lady Alysanne Bulwer, Sonnhild Kranich, Lady Taena von Myr und Lady Olenna Rothweyn. Olenna betitelt ihren Sohn Lord Maes Tyrell mit wenig schmeichelhaften Kosenamen und will gerade etwas zu Renly Baratheon sagen, winkt dann aber Sansa auf den Platz neben sich und ordert Butterstampfer an, sie zu unterhalten. Bei ersten Gang fordert Olenna Sansa auf, ihr von Joffrey Baratheon zu erzählen. Sansa ist erschrocken und sie versucht, der Frage auszuweichen. Olenna weist Butterstampfer an, Der Bär und die Jungfrau zu singen, was so laut ist, dass niemand ihre Unterhaltung hören kann. Sansa windet sich, aber am Ende gesteht Sansa Olenna und Margaery, dass Joffrey ein wahres Monster sei. Olenna kommentiert, dass es eine Schande sei. Margaery fragt Sansa, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, Rosengarten zu besuchen. Sansa würde gerne, glaubt aber, dass Cersei Lennister das niemals zulassen würde. Olenna meint, dass sie es zulassen würde, wenn Maes sie fragt. Olenna würde Sansa gern verheiratet sehen. Zunächst glaubt Sansa, die Rede sei von Ser Loras, aber ihre Freude wird gebremst, als Olenna erklärt, sie denke an Loras' älteren Bruder Willas Tyrell, der während seines ersten Turniers bei einem Kampf mit Oberyn Martell verkrüppelt ist. Nun ist sich Sansa unsicher. Ihre Unterhaltung ist beendet, als das Lied aufhört. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Storm_of_Swords-Chapter_6 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/103/007/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark